pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patapon Donchaka/Patapon Questionnaire
....Oh My.... Rah made this I'm bored so gotta answer it. 'NOTE' *This blog is based from Rah's Beta version Question so there are other questions you don't have, also I added new stuff. Patapon Impressions Firstly, how did you discover Patapon? *I didn't play my PSP for a long time then my uncle Downloaded some new games,after Patapon 1 was there. What was your first impression of the game? *A super addictive awesome game What was your first Almighty name? *Kai How much of the series have you played? *The Patapon Trilogy (?) (Rah I don't get this question) Which game was your favourite? *All If there was one thing you could add to the original series, what would it have been? *Multiplayer If there was one thing you could remove from the original series, what would it have been? *Probably nothing. How many people do you know (IRL not internet) that play/know of Patapon? *Only One (1) What does your family think about the game? Have you played it with them? *I have 1 sister and 1 brother I'm the youngest, My brother thinks Patapon is for homos and my sister plays it but shes not very good, I've played it with My Cousin (Not the bad one) What do your friends think about the game? Have you played it with them? *They think it's awesome cause they play it, some thinks it's not very awesome. Playing the game How long did it take until you could call yourself "good" at the game? *When Battling Gaeen Be honest, when was your biggest rage moment? *When My save Data was gone. Which units do you rely on the most? *All Which units did you neglect? *No one for now What is your playing style? Charge through with basic units or Farm and upgrade? *Mostly all of those How long did it take you to finish the game? *50+ Hours Pata 1 50+ Pata 2 70+ Pata 3 Which part of the game would you say was the most difficult? *Despair Stages Which part of the game was the most anti-climatic for you? *The Morning Sun Part (Patapon 2) Who is your most evolved unit? *Chigyobi Uhoho And Buhyokko (Patapon 3) What is the rarest piece of equipment you have found? *Thor lvl 14 Generik questions Favourite unit? *All Favourite theme? *Gyorogyoro's Theme or Whoa Gyorocchi Theme and the Rocked out themes. Favourite minigame? *Rah Gashapon and Fah Zakpon ....Oh My.... Favourite boss? *Gorl (awesome theme) Favourite game? *All Favourite character? *Almighty Favourite rarepon? *Fumya Favourite mission? *The Last Stages Favourite moment? *RottenLee Ravenous saying Favourite equipment? *Divine Patapedia This Bio already right Rah? How did you find Patapedia *I was finding Equipments of Pata 1 What convinced you to join Patapedia? *I saw that the community was fun here and I wanted to put the Patapon 4 Modern warfare fanfict crap the other edits are for serious stuff already. Why did you choose your username? *I like the song PATA PON DON CHAKA!! Last time was Realpatapondonchaka (I wanted to be the Real one) What would you rate the pages here? *4/5 If you could change one thing here what would it be? *Nothing If you were given admin rights what would be the first thing you do here? *I would help the community. If you could promote one user to admin who would it be and why? *Mighty Patapon cause he is Trusted Who is the greatest user and why is it this guy? *I know an answer but it's so long to be said Why is that guy so full of himself? *He has a Cocky (?) attitude If you could change one thing here what would it be? *Make Patapedia a better place I guess? If you were given admin rights what would be the first thing you do here? *Help the community and block users who don't follow rules. (I have already leaned from my mistakes) If you could change the Featured Article what would you change it to? *Nothing If you could change the Poll what would you change it to? *When I was a new user I requested a poll with a lot of answers so I guess I won't do anything with it. Do you find it easy to navigate through Patapedia? Not so (4/5) Why is it so hard to come up with 10 questions? *You maybe tired The real qustion is why are you doing it?. It's almost over Which country are you from? *Phillipines How was this questionnaire? *Nice (Choose your own question for anyone to answer!) * Is Rah Gashapon great?! SUPER AWESOME YES!! Maybe not } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 03:24, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts